Grim Reaper
The M202 "Grim Reaper" is a multi-shot rocket launcher weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is able to fire up to four rockets. Campaign The Grim Reaper only appears in the missions "Numbers" and "Victor Charlie", but it is also used by Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman in "Crash Site". In campaign only it is possible for the player to fire multiple rockets at once, by simply entering ADS and pressing the sprint/hold breath button. A number next to the sight will rotate, indicating how many rockets will be fired. Multiplayer In the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Grim Reaper can only be obtained from a Care Package (five kill streak, four with Hardline). It carries four shots with eight extra in reserve and disappears after all shots have been fired. If a player dies after they start using this killstreak by firing it, they will not respawn with it. Switching weapons will discard the Grim Reaper which is the same as the Death Machine and the Valkyrie Rocket. Also the Grim Reaper appears in the Wager Match game mode, Sharpshooter. The Grim Reaper can be locked onto air targets. The Grim Reaper is semi-automatic and has extremely high damage. The Grim Reaper has incredible accuracy and holds 12 rockets in all. Sleight of Hand is highly suggested for using it as it decreases the chance of being caught off guard and losing the Grim Reaper while in the process of its long reloading time, and the Pro version is extremely helpful by shortening its long ADS time, making it much easier to acquire targets. Flak Jacket is also helpful as it prevents death if a player misfires it up close. Gallery Grim_Reaper_1st_Person_BO.png|The Grim Reaper Grim_Reaper_Sight_BO.png|Aiming down the sights of the Grim Reaper. Grim Reaper held.jpg|The Grim Reaper being held Grim_Reaper_Soldier_BO.png|The soldier originally wielding the Grim Reaper in "Victor Charlie" Grim_Reaper_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Grim Reaper. Bowman_Grim_Reaper.jpg|Bowman holding a Grim Reaper Woods.png|Woods holding a Grim Reaper Grim_Reaper-desc.png|A note pasted on the Grim Reaper's side denoting the weapon. Trivia *This is the only explosive weapon in the Call of Duty series that has no damage drop in its blast radius. *The Grim Reaper is not held correctly in third-person, as the launcher's reflex sight is positioned behind the player's head. *The Grim Reaper's pickup icon is colored, unlike most weapons. *If viewed in Theater Mode, the rocket is actually an RPG rocket covered in flames. *If locked onto an aircraft, only one rocket will track it when fired in quick succession. *Even if only one rocket is fired, the reload animation will depict all four chambers as being empty. *When using the Grim Reaper in multiplayer, the announcers for both teams will not announce its activation until the first shot is fired. The same applies for the Death Machine and Valkyrie Rockets. *It shares the same reloading sounds as the Panzerschreck and the M9A1 Bazooka from Call of Duty: World At War. *In the world premiere trailer, the Grim Reaper had a different reticle. *In the campaign, even though the game calls it a Grim Reaper, all the characters refer to it as an M202, the official designation for the weapon. *Bowman sometimes calls this weapon "Flash 202". Video thumb|left|300px|The Grim Reaper on Nuketown Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers